Mushroom madness: Sora’s big journey
by rikusmine
Summary: Uh oh! there some big trouble going down at Destiny Islands and it's coming from Sora! those Wonderland mushrooms are bad for you... silight SoKai.


**Mushroom madness: Sora's big journey. **

After a lot of journey's, Sora and his friends where finally resting at Selphie's house, only problem was that Selphie had finished a trip at Wonderland and had brought back some mushroom's without telling anyone, so when Sora decided to get something to eat from kitchen he was in for a _big_ shock.

He spotted the mushrooms and popped one into his mouth, without knowing where they were from. Soon after Sora's stomach started acting up…

"Are you alright Sora? You look a bit pale." Asked Angel, Sora's female cousin. Angel had dark brown wavy hair, deep brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a light blue sleeveless top, a pair of dark jeans and some white shoes. She had been living on her own on the over side of the island, but she had moved house to live right next door to Riku's house.

"Not really. I'm going outside to get some air." Said Sora as he walked towards the back garden, but Selphie stopped him for a second.

"Be careful. There's a 50 foot tent out there that's not safe." She told him. The other's looked at her.

"Why in the world is there a 50 foot tent out there?" asked Riku.

"One word: Coral." Said Selphie. Everyone groaned Coral was a spoiled brat that lived next door to Selphie and had a big on Riku; she tried everything to get him but failed.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Said Sora as he headed outside, after he got outside his stomach lunged making him yell in pain, but the other's didn't hear him yell.

"What's happen to me?" Sora asked out load, suddenly he fainted from the pain. As he lay against the ground, his whole body grew. He grew and grew until his clothes started bursting at the seams, but he continued to grow his clothes ripped into lot of pieces, leaving Sora butt naked in the garden. Sora stopped growing but was now 56 foot tall; he woke up and found himself lying on the ground and naked.

"**What happened? Why is everything so small? And what happened to my clothes?"** he asked then he spotted the tent and decided to rip it off the ground and use it to wrap around his waist to cover him up. But then there was a sudden scream near his feet, he looked down to find Coral looking for her tent.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TENT GONE!!!" she yelled but got a shock when she saw Sora, now 56 foot tall! Sora smirked and stood up.

'**I mite as well have some fun.'** Thought Sora as he stepped into Coral's garden and tried to stomp her, not thinking strait when doing so. Coral screamed and run back into her house, Sora lathed.

"**This is so much fun! I think I'll have a walk about in the city! Hehe!"** he said stepping over the house and crushing all sorts of things with his feet as he headed of the city. But while he was leaving the others came rushing out when they heard screaming, but what they found surprised them.

"Holy smokes!! Was that Sora?!" asked Kairi as she watched Sora crush a whole car with his foot.

"I think it was!" said Wakka looking at the mess Sora had left behind.

"But how did he turn into a giant?" Angel asked trying to see where Sora was going.

"I think I mite know." Said Riku after spotting something the others turn to see what he was talking about. Riku pulled out the mushrooms from Selphie's kitchen.

"Where did you get these Selphie?" Riku asked.

"Um, Wonderland. Why do you ask?" she told him, it took her two seconds to realise why he asked.

"Oh shoot! You're telling me this is my fault?" she asked. Riku nodded his head.

"I hate to say so, but these are the mushroom's that make not only people big but a bit mad I'm afraid." He told her. But Kairi didn't seem to hear him because she ran to her bike and rode it into the city.

"Kairi!! Come back here!!" Angel yelled after spotting her riding away on the bike. But Kairi didn't hear her; she was too busy trying to get to the city.

"Is there any way we can turn Sora back to normal?" asked Wakka as he and the others couldn't help but to watch Kairi disappear into the distance.

"There is, but we don't have the mushroom to turn him back to normal." Riku pointed out after checking to see if the was a mushroom to turn Sora back to normal.

"Okay, here's the plan. Me and Wakka will find Kairi and try to stop Sora, while you two find that mushroom in Wonderland and bring it back here. Understood?" she asked.

"Understood!" the other said as they split up into their groups and ran as if their lives depended on it.

Meanwhile, back with Kairi.

"Okay? Where the heck is he? A 56 foot tall guy wouldn't be that hard to spot." She muttered when she got into the city but lost sight of Sora. Suddenly someone knocked her off her bike, Kairi gasped but landed on her feet as the city people fled in fear.

"I must be close, but where is he?" she asked as she ran to find Sora. All the people in the city had evacuated, leaving the city empty. Suddenly a giant hand landed right in front of Kairi making her jump back in fear. Then another giant hand landed on top of a building, making it crack and crumble. Finally Sora appeared from behind the building's lathing and smiling while doing so.

"**This is way too much fun!!"** he lathed. Kairi almost had to cover her ears when he lathed, but she was too brave to give up there and then.

"SORA!!!!" she yelled, thankfully she was heard, but when Sora turned to see her he gave her a very creepy smile.

"**Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Kairi. What are you doing here my little doll?"** he asked leaning towards her with every word.

"Doll!?! Sora!! I'm trying to help you!!" she yelled up at him hoping to talk some sense into him, but it was no use…

"**Help me? Hehe! You're the one who needs help!"** Sora told her as he grabbed her by her waist, she screamed when he did.

"Sora!! Put me down!!" she screamed at him as Sora decided to walk around the city with Kairi in his hand.

"**No can do my little doll! Besides, you're going to love the view! Hehe!!"** Sora lathed as he continued to stomp around, with Kairi screaming after every stomp.

"SORA!!!!" she screamed. Thankfully her screams where heard by Wakka and Selphie who were driving around in Wakka's motorbike in order to find Kairi, but found Sora caring Kairi by hand and heading towards the centre of the city.

"This isn't good! We have to catch him and fast!" said Selphie holding on tight to Wakka.

"Just one thing. How are we going to catch him? He's 56 foot giant that could easily crush us in seconds!" asked Wakka driving even faster then he should be.

"Good point. Okay… I know! Let's cut him off at the Destiny News Centre! It's taller then him and we be able to save Kairi too!!" Selphie said telling her plan out load.

"Destiny News Centre it is then!" said Wakka as he made the motorbike go super fast towards the Destiny News Centre.

Meanwhile at Wonderland, Riku was looking for the right type of mushroom to turn Sora back to normal while Angel took out any random Heartless from near by.

"Have you found what we're looking for yet!?" Angel asked watching Riku climb down a giant red mushroom.

"Nope. And I'm pretty sure they grow around here." Said Riku after landing back on the ground near by Angel.

"What kind of mushroom are we looking for anyway?" she asked having a good look around the place.

"The kind Sora ate were orange with red spot's, we're looking for a light blue mushroom with yellow strips. But for some odd reason I can't see any…" he said still looking for the mushroom. Suddenly Angel spotted something blue near by.

"Hey! What that over there?" she asked running over to see what it was, Riku following her in suit.

"That's it!! That's the mushroom we're looking for!!" he gasped.

"We found it!! At last!! Let's take some and get back to Destiny Island before Sora hurts someone." Said Angel getting ready to run back to the Gummi ship.

"Alright!!" said Riku as he grabbed some mushrooms and started running with Angel towards the Gummi ship.

Meanwhile, back at Destiny Island. Wakka and Selphie had finally reached Destiny News Centre and were heading into the building when they suddenly heard Kairi screaming somewhere in the distance.

"It sounds like they could be close!!" said Selphie looking for the giant Sora.

"Let's hurry! There's no telling how fast Sora can move!" said Wakka heading towards the lift, Selphie nodded her head and followed Wakka into the lift. They pushed a button to take them to the highest floor the lift could take them.

Meanwhile, outside. Kairi was trying to get herself free from Sora's hand, but noting was working.

"SORA!! IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY, I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND EVER AGAIN!!!" she screamed at him. That stopped him, because he lifted Kairi up towards his face and looked at her with big sad eyes.

"**You wont be my girlfriend no more?"** he asked, looking like he was about to cry at any second. Kairi gasped, had she got though to him!

"I will if you don't put me down." She told him, hoping she had gotten though to him.

"**Okay, where did you want me to put you down?"** he asked. Kairi thought for a moment, trying to think where Sora could put her down, until…

"KAIRI!!!" yelled a voice, Kairi turned towards the voice and gasped when she saw Selphie and Wakka at Destiny News Centre. She smiled and turned back to Sora.

"Put me down at that building over there and let me talk to our friends, okay?" she asked hoping for the best. And thankfully Sora did as he was told and put Kairi down next to Selphie and Wakka on the Destiny News Centre.

"Thank god you're okay!" said Selphie as she hugged her best friend.

"Who did you get Sora to put you down?" asked Wakka seeing Sora staring at them.

"I told him I wouldn't be his girlfriend if he didn't do as he was told." Said Kairi was a smile, the others lathed but remind friendly towards Sora, not wanting to be crushed by him. Suddenly everyone heard a very odd sound in the sky; they looked up to see Riku and Angel on Riku's Mini Gummi ship (you know, that weird flying thing at the end of kingdom hearts 2 before the final boss.).

"Hey! Everyone okay?" asked Angel as Riku landed his Mini Gummi ship (I love saying that now! It sounds cute doesn't it!). The others replied with a 'yes' or by nodding their heads.

"And thanks to Kairi, we can turn Sora back to normal!" said Wakka happily.

"Good timing too, we just saw a bunch of Army men and tanks heading this way!" said Riku pointing towards where he and Angel saw the Army coming.

"Oh no! You're joking!" gasped Selphie, while Angel handed the blue mushroom to Kairi.

"Then I guess I have to throw this his neck and fast!" Kairi said as she headed to the edge to get Sora's attention.

"Okay Sora, I need you to eat this for me, okay?" she asked him.

"**Okay, but what for?"** asked Sora looking very lost; everyone held their breath, hoping that they hadn't lost him already.

"Because someone is going to hurt you and the only way you can be safe this if you eat this mushroom." Kairi told him and thankfully to everyone's relief Sora did as he was told and ate the mushroom.

"Oh no! Here they come!" said Angel pointing out the Army coming around the corner. But just at that moment the mushroom that Sora ate had kicked in, making his stomach lunged and the next thing anyone knew Sora had shrunk back to normal height and was left standing at a plied up tent, butt naked.

"Hey you!" said an Army man who just appeared around the corner, making Sora jump a little.

"We looking for the giant, you don't know where it went do you?" the Army man asked, Sora took a good long moment to think of an answer.

"Um… I saw it go that way just a few seconds ago." He said pointing towards the island volcano for no odd reason while trying to keep himself covered.

"Okay, thanks! Come on men!" said the Army man, as the Army headed for the volcano Sora's friends came running out from Destiny News Centre to help him out.

"Oh Sora!!" Kairi cried as she leaped right at him and knocked him of his feet.

"Whoa! Easy there Kairi! I just got back to normal!" he lathed.

"What? Wait, you mean you remember what just happened?" asked Riku. The other looked at him lost.

"Why on Destiny Islands did you ask that?" asked Selphie (the reason why Selphie says 'why on Destiny Islands…' is because it's like someone saying 'why on Earth…' ah-ha! See how smart I am?!) Looking at Riku with a quizzing look.

"Well because after you take the blue mushroom you're not support to remember anything about being _big_ at all." Riku explained to everyone but also getting odd looks from his friends.

"How the heck do you know these things?" asked Angel.

"You do pick up a few things when you hang around with Ansem the Wise." Riku shrugged, the others gasped after what he said, they knew how hard it was to lose a good friend.

"Well I do remember being _big_ and what I did and I am very sorry to have scared you like that Kairi." Said Sora with a sad smile.

"Oh Sora you silly thing! It's okay, you weren't yourself. I forgive you." Said Kairi as she gave Sora a kiss on the cheek. Selphie did a fan-girl squeal while the others turned their heads away.

"Okay… I think it's time we got Sora some clothes now, don't you?" said Wakka trying to help out as much as he could.

"I think that a good idea. I don't want to see a naked guy just yet!" said Angel, everyone lathed as they help Sora get some clothes and headed for home, but when they got there they all fell asleep in the living room in-front of the T.V. dreaming of the big journey they just had…

But somewhere back at Selphie's house, no-one still knew about the mushrooms that were left behind in the kitchen… or was there…?

The End.

Hope you enjoyed this story, please rate and review! Angel- over and out!


End file.
